ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Insect Empress Vesperia
"Doesn't Use Problem-Solving Text." Please indicate what this is? As you can see, it's already been edited. Cyber Commander (talk) 08:36, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 09:08, October 10, 2013 (UTC) I thought you left. You would be so lucky~! Just please address the issue. That's your job as the admin, right? Cyber Commander (talk) 09:40, October 10, 2013 (UTC) :Allow me. The capitalization of key words should be more carefully thought out (Tribute, Tributing, and Defence Position all need capitalization, whereas battle damage doesn't), the piercing effect should not be worded as a Trigger Effect, and the negation effect is poorly worded. The action that the effect is responding to (in this case, the activation of an opponent's card effect) should be listed in the activation timing section, not the resolution section. Additionally, the separator "and if you do" rather than "and" is generally used between the negation and the destruction parts. Rebster6 (talk) 10:43, October 10, 2013 (UTC) OK, it shouldn't be a candidate for deletion unless that card obeys to PSCT aka Problem-Solving Card Text, since there are a lot of old cards (from 2008-mid 2011) that were not written in PSCT. Should all these cards be deleted? LionHeartKIng (talk) 11:59, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Exactly. This card was originally posted months, if not at least a year, ago. When I uploaded a copyrighted image, YRPOtaku put it as a candidate for deletion. Even though I removed the image promptly, he still has it up as a candidate for deletion, having switched now to its card grammar, saying that the card "isn't perfect" in his eyes, despite efforts to fix the card by myself and others. Something about the following formula doesn't make sense to me. 1. Post card months ago. No problems. 2. Upload a copyrighted image a day ago. Problem. 3. Remove copyrighted image immediately, which was the source of the problem. 4. Card is still up for deletion?? I don't know if it's just a misunderstanding, a busy schedule, or a personal vendetta. But this is getting childish. Cyber Commander (talk) 23:02, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 23:11, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Rebster has pointed out what's wrong with your card, and yet you will not do anything but whine about how you are running into problems. You got yourself into this mess by submitting a card that doesn't meet this wikia's standards. Make it meet the standards. We admins are here to help you users. We are not here to hold your hand through the entire process. If we tag your card for deletion, ask us why if you can't already tell. When we tell you what's wrong, YOU are supposed to try and fix it, which means doing research on things like PSCT and changing the text so it fits. That's how people become capable users. Y-Tak, Comet Knight, and I weren't perfect when we started, but we made sure we adhered to the rules and tried to make our cards up to snuff with the site's standards. Trying to maintain quality on this site is not a restriction of creativity or freedom. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 23:21, October 10, 2013 (UTC) All done!. Okay, YRPOtaku. You say the card doesn't meet the standards of the Wikia? Fine. I just made the changes that Rebster suggested. Accordingly, your complaint with the card has been settled, and the tag (logically) should be removed. I won't be so foolish as to remove the deletion tag myself, because that would just give you an excuse to ban me x___x Instead, I'll leave that honor to you or one of the other admins. Just remember that you are supposed to represent the members of this site and encourage their creativity in a positive environment, so there's no need to be so caustic when someone needs help. Let's all do our best to make YCM Wikia the best it can be. Taylor, that's the problem - when I asked YRPOtaku what needed to be changed, he didn't tell me. Rebster had to do it for him. As for me, I have always done my best to make my cards "up to snuff" with the site's standards. I still don't understand why YRPOtaku has picked a bone with my card, though, when stuff like Ice Heart is lying around. Cyber Commander (talk) 23:29, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for directing me there. I just axed that card. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 23:33, October 10, 2013 (UTC) OMFG, are you serious? Some of the cards you're talking about are from before the current Admins became admins. They can't catch everything if sit dormant for years, they can only catch what they can see. And besides, it's not their job to be your mommy. You can do thinks for yourself, you know. You did post the card, so it's your responsibility to make the cards your make fit the script. They had to learn it. I had to learn it. Every single, frickin' user here has learned how to do it. Grow up! --Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 23:57, October 10, 2013 (UTC) You're a bit late to the party. We already closed this issue, the result being that my card stays, thanks to fixes by myself and others. Yay~! So, for all purposes, your commentary (and personal views of my maturity level) don't really come into the picture at all. Cheers. Cyber Commander (talk) 05:01, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Oh, yes it does buddy-boy. If you want to keep making cards here, you're gonna have to clean up you own act. I may not be able to do anything, but I know both Taylor and Y-Tak are sick of your attitude and next time they may not be so nice as to keep the card up so you and others can fix it. So shape up, or ship out. The choice is yours. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 05:05, October 11, 2013 (UTC)